


The Shine

by Liravell



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: April Filles, Ball, Drabble, Forgive Me, Glitter, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: You and Caterina have been preparing for this ball for weeks...Made for #AprilFilles prompt “Glitter”





	The Shine

You held a small brush gently, yet steadily as you painted two elegantly curved lines on Caterina’s white forehead. The glitter shone in the dim candlelight. When you’ve finally finished the extravagant make up she opened her eyes looking at you playfully.

‘Do you want a mirror?’

‘I trust you.’ Caterina smiled.

You knew every detail of her face - the curve of her lip, the shade in her eyes, those little dimples when she smiled… You were so close that you couldn’t resist leaning in for a soft kiss.

‘Maybe you shouldn’t.’ You caressed her cheek with your hand and kissed her deeper.

‘Stop!’ she laughed. ‘You’re going to ruin the dress! And the makeup!’

You truly looked exquisite that evening. Caterina was wearing a gown in deep red color which contrasted with her almost white skin and black hair. She resembled a creature from another world.

It took weeks to find matching outfits and Vienna’s greatest soprano made sure you looked even more wonderful than her. She was right, it would be a shame if you damaged your perfect looks after all the preparations for the ball.

‘Fine.’ you said and got off of her lap with a smirk.

Soon you were sitting in a carriage exchanging the hottest news and gossip. Stephanie, Rosenberg, Salieri, Mozart… It was always useful to know what the Viennese were talking about… Who the Viennese were talking about.  

When you finally arrived at the big residence, where the ball was held, you already knew everything about everyone and left the black carriage in giggles. Leaving the warm cloaks behind you entered the grand ballroom. With playful smiles, you nodded to each other before being parted by a sea of aristocrats and artists.

The rooms were full of vibrating candlelight and distant laughter. The air was overflowing with perfumes and the sweet scent of pastries carefully placed on the tables. You quickly lost yourself in chatter and glasses of champagne. You loved the feeling of light bubbles on your tongue. You laughed. And then you danced, swirling amongst colorful dresses. And then you talked and mingled again.

Music and conversation. Swirling on the dance floor. Candlelight. The sweet taste of pastries in your mouth. Laughter. Glass of champagne. Conversation and music

‘It’s time to go’ you heard a familiar, strong voice and when you turned around you saw Caterina.

‘Miss Caterina Cavalieri…’ you said enjoying every word and every letter. By the time you finished, you weren't sure if you just wanted to say her graceful name or had the end of the sentence flee from your mind.

‘It’s really late’ she said almost unable to hold back a soft laugh.

She took you by the arm and slowly guided you to the exit. As the world swayed around you - you probably had one or two glasses of wine too much - you couldn’t keep your eyes off of Caterina. Her black hair, her lovely lips, her eyes and makeup shining with glitter… Shining…

When you entered the carriage and sat next to her she let out a small sigh. Caterina’s fingers entwined with yours as you held her hand. Your mind was still consumed by the clutter of the ball and as your head started to feel heavier and heavier you rested it on Caterina’s shoulder.

‘I love you,’ you murmured into her neck.

‘I love you too.’ Her laugh shook with amusement.


End file.
